the_chroma_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Clan Candriisif
Introduction Clan Candriisif, the northernmost and northeasternmost Clan in Luminox, has a delicate and complex history, as well as a few rattling current events. Foreign Relations and Trade Rendrara Candriisif and Rendrara have a shaky trade agreement. Redbloods are not treated well in Candriisif, and the reverse is true in Rendrara A mutual understanding of the fact that certain items are needed for survival allows for these trades, though there are heavy taxes placed on non-essential items or luxuries from the redblood territory. There are many hard feelings about the War of Chroma Moon, as Rendrara on the whole believes Candriisif could have done more not only to defend themselves but their allies. In truth, given the sheer destructiveness of the war, they had enough to deal with. Once allied, now barely on speaking terms, it is unlikely they will do anything but coexist for the foreseeable future. The signing of the Rendraalsii Treaty on the 2nd of Empty Moon, Second Age, Cycle 295 broke trust and relations further. Redbloods who can prove loyalty to Candriisif are occasionally granted amnesty and asylum by the Ayrtsriya, Marwolaef Falnma'ar. Clan Aalsia Aalsia's history has not been a bright one, especially when it comes to Candriisif's relations with the whitebloods. No matter the item or necessity, absolutely no goods are allowed from Aalsia in Candriisif. Mere moments after the War of Chroma Moon was declared, an embargo was placed. Still, two-hundred-ninety-five cycles later, the embargo is going strong. The sleaziest of sleazy back-alley merchants and cartels won’t risk trade due to the heavy penalty associated with the whitebloods. Clan Bris Clan Bris and Candriisif are good friends and allies. They are each other's’ main importers and exporters. Very little cargo is watched when they trade, which has led to some issues regarding smuggling. There are no real hard feelings about the past, though the subject of Tamrin Selver is still tender. Mazria The country Mazria has a cordial, albeit sinking, relationship with the current Rirah, Maegirwa Wynlaeth. This is due to her classism and racism. They do, however, adore the Ayrtsriya Marwolaef, and remain partners with Candriisif due to her and her alone. Atycia Atycia and Candriisif are cordial trade partners. They mainly trade laborers and certain textiles, ornaments, precious minerals, stones, gems, and ore. They have no recent history of war or rivalry. Nylinan Nylinan and Candriisif are friendly trade partners--Nylinan was the primary aide in helping the crashed economy of Candriisif during the Empty Time. Many times, the Nylanese have offered aide and luxury products to the blackbloods of their own free will. Komoren Nation No formal relations with the Komoren Nation exists currently. Kimiren Nation No formal relations with the Kimiren Nation exists currently. Taab Due to the embargo in Aalsia, members of the Tamer city-state collective Taab are disallowed from trading with the blackbloods as well due to their location in Aalsia, though this is less enforced given that the Tamers (and most other ren) do not consider themselves to be Aalsian. Sast Though they are quite far from each other, Sast and Candriisif maintain trade by way of the Bluedark Abyss. Having no hand in any of the recent conflicts between the Luminoxian nations, they only supply certain items to the blackbloods and have made it fairly clear that they will have no part in the Clan Wars. Nalxyn Nalxyn is the Orb's number-one supplier of trained mages, and the city-state's proximity to Candriisif makes for an interesting, if not entertaining, relationship. Among the many demands of Nalxyn, the ban on blood magick (siifrel) and death magick (miirel) is the main argument. While Rendrara makes use of Bloodhealers--- Skukgrag Article Expansion is needed. Category:Clan Aalsif Category:Clan Candriisif Category:Clan Rendriisif Category:Clan Bristilsif Category:Luminox Category:Blackbloods